Currently available mode selector devices are configured so that a user actuates a member to make and/or break electrical contacts. For example in a mode selector apparatus 700 as shown in FIG. 7, three fixed contacts 702, 704, and 706 are provided together with a movable metal contact 710 actuateable by a sliding knob 715. The movable metal contact 710 is movable by a user to be selectively contactable with at least two of the three fixed contacts 702, 704, and 706. When metal contact 710 is in contact with first and second pads 702 and 704, a first valid mode is established. When metal contact 710 is in contact with second and third contact pads 704 and 706 a second valid mode of selector apparatus is defined. When metal contact 710 is in contact with only one or either of contact pads 702, 704, and 706 an invalid, or null mode of selector device is established. Mode selector apparatus 700 includes mechanical detent mechanisms 720 which provide a user feedback respecting the position of contact 710. When a user actuates sliding knob 715 from a position in which a first valid mode is defined to a position at which second valid mode is defined, the user is made aware of the movement by the click sound and the click feeling generated by detent mechanisms 720.
Mode selector apparatus of the prior art have numerous limitations. It is seen that prior art mode selector 700 includes a number of intricate and interrelated parts. The intricacy of these component parts leads to a high cost for the apparatus, increases the likelihood of a mechanical failure of apparatus 700, and therefore decreases the reliability and expected life of mode selector 700. The electrical contacts of mode selectors wherein electrical contacts are made and broken by manual movement of a mechanical member are especially susceptible to wear, poor accuracy, and failure. “Accuracy” of a mode selector as referred to herein shall refer to the likelihood that the mode selector is actually operating in the mode of operation indicated by a position feedback element of the selector. The large number of component parts of prior art mode selector 700 further increases the space consumed by mode selector 700, thereby rendering it inappropriate in certain applications requiring a small sized mode selector.
There is a need for a mode selector apparatus which is highly reliable, highly accurate, low cost, and small sized.